


养虎为患

by Karas_sin



Series: kylux短篇 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: Hux第一次见到kylo的时候，刚取代他父亲坐上将军的位置没多久。





	1. Chapter 1

·

他遵从Snoke的命令，驾驶崭新的旗舰定居者号来到靠近内环的行星带一颗颓败的无政权星球。寥寥无几的抵抗力量拿来给第一次出航的定居者开刃，可谓是再合适不过了，Hux表情轻松地示意部下们自由攻击，自己则带着Phasma登上了穿梭机。

星球另一面的荒原上，才是他此行的真正目标。

Ben solo。

高瘦的青年裹着灰色的斗篷站在沙砾之中，宛如戈壁上被风刮出来的奇石。Hux居高临下看着对方，命令穿梭机降落在对方面前。

在他还未见过对方之前，就已经听过了那些“光辉事迹”。Hux对此不置可否，只当自己专程出门帮Snoke捡回一只宠物。他看着对方一步一步踏上穿梭机，呼吸声重到清晰可闻。

Hux打量着斗篷下露出的半张脸，尖削的下颌与丰厚的唇。

谁知道这只宠物会是狗还是虎呢？

Hux在内心嗤笑着转开了头。

 

 

·

从踏上定居者并迈进为对方准备的房间，Ben solo都没有说过一句话。Hux礼貌性的将对方送到地方，就离开了。比起这些原力怪物，他更关心第一战的成果。而且招呼对方的事情自有其它副官去代劳，毕竟他父亲留下的人和位置一样好用。

直到他们踏上返程的超空间跳跃航线，Hux才想起自己船上有一位尊贵的客人。他和副官问了问对方的动静，却得到一个毫无所需的答复。Hux有些意外地挑了挑眉，不客气地直接摁开了对方房间的监视器。

Ben solo盘腿蜷缩在地上，低垂的头颅和脊背使他看上去像个垂死的老人。Hux眯了眯眼，发现对方正摩挲着怀中的什么东西。

“也许我该邀请对方吃个饭？”空出时间的Hux提起了些许的兴趣，大步走向对方所在的房间。

Ben solo对此没有接受也没有拒绝，他只是沉默地站在房间门口。

不过这一次Hux至少看见了斗篷下的面容，与隐藏在黑发下的眼睛。

那是小狗的眼神，Hux想。

然后他看到了对方手中的东西——一把光剑剑柄。

 

 

·

Hux亲自把Ben solo送到了Snoke面前。

对方难得从那巨大的王座上站了起来，诡异而恶心的面容上爬满了得逞的笑容。Hux安静而低调地控制着内心的不屑，退出了空旷的大厅。

他在至尊号上处理了些公务，开了个战备会议并听了一个简短的研发进度报告。在准备返回定居者前，Snoke再次召见了他。

Hux有些意外，因为对方通常不会这么频繁地叫他觐见。

当他再次踏入大厅，就明白了原因——他送进来的那只宠物正凄惨地趴在地上。Hux扫了眼周围站立的红衣卫与Snoke满意的微笑，看来他们进行了一场欢迎仪式。Hux在心里了然地撇撇嘴，对躺在地上的人越发看不上。

他遵从Snoke的命令，接下了将人带下去照顾的任务。

所以，他又成了宠物饲养员。

Hux一边想着，一边带着架起Ben solo的红卫兵走出大厅。

 

 

·

Hux知道对方一直醒着。

当Ben solo被扔进房间后，他立刻哆嗦着摸到墙边将自己环抱了起来。Hux对此不是很在意，他只是有点烦躁自己该怎么照顾对方。显然年轻的将军非常忙碌，肯本没有照顾一只宠物的时间。但幸而他用可靠的Phasma，在等待对方到达的时间里。Hux非常自在地走到房间中的椅子坐下。

“如果你有什么需要的，告诉Phasma。她会帮你安排好。”Hux为自己倒了一杯水，顺便打量着对方。刚刚迈进成年人阶段的宠物有着高大却瘦弱的身材，他将自己的手脚挤在一起试图遮掩身上肮脏恶心的痕迹。然而Hux对此毫不在意，他只是语气平淡地简易对方：“也许你该先洗个澡，再让治疗机器做个检查。有些伤口——”

一块飞来的东西打断了Hux的话。

Hux扭头看了眼从脑袋边划过的东西，发现是光剑剑柄的碎片。Hux撇了撇嘴，放下杯子站起身来。

“既然你不想被打扰，那我告辞了。”

宠物这种玩意儿，总归一开始都要先关上几天的。

 

 

·

Ben solo成了Hux定期觐见Snoke的原因。

通常是他将对方领进去，因为原力宠物还没有被授予任何出入权限。Hux看着对方总是努力挺直背站着他身边，紧握地拳头却发着抖。Hux一般只送他到门口，对接下来发生的戏码毫无兴趣。然后在Snoke通知他接人时，带着Phasma等在门口。自有人会将被用完的小家伙扔到他面前。

但某一次Snoke却故意让他留了下来。

嘴上询问着目前阶段的计划与进度，另一边却用原力将Ben solo摁在地上。红卫们有条不絮地上前拉开了小宠物的衣服，掰开对方双腿摆出屈辱的姿势。

Ben有些慌乱地看了Hux一眼，敏锐得将军立刻就捕捉到了。

Hux立刻看向Snoke，并发现对方正用一种高深莫测的表情看着他。

Hux在心里翻了白眼，脸上做出恶心唾弃的样子。Ben Solo脸色开始变的苍白了。

Snoke终于满意地挥手让Hux下去了。Hux转身扫了眼被捏开嘴塞入的Ben solo，暗自取笑只会如此教育的主人，却担心起别人和宠物的亲密度来了。

 

 

·

Ben solo在快速的消瘦。

原本高大的身躯越发站不直了，面颊也深深地凹陷了下去。当Hux将他送回房间时，他总是第一时间蜷缩到墙角里。这一次更是如此，宠物全程都紧缩着自己。一进房间就躲到角落里背对着Hux。

难得今天的工作都告一段落，Hux想自己可以稍微多给宠物一点关注。毕竟对方的数值已经濒临极限，饲养不力的头衔却要扣在他头上。

Hux在房间中找地方坐了下来。换了角度的视线发现小宠物正在手里摩挲着什么，Hux仔细瞧了瞧，终于看清是一块凯伯水晶。脑子里迅速想起为定居者打造涡轮激光炮的凯伯水晶似乎还有些剩余，也许这足以引起对方的兴趣。

“你的修行进度怎么样了？”Hux状若随意的问起，“如果需要制作新光剑，舰上还有些凯伯水晶你可以去挑挑。”

Ben solo从沉默中抬头看向了Hux。

看来有效果，Hux在内心点点头。“我今天有空，现在就可以带你去。”

 

 

Ben solo听从建议去乖乖洗了个澡，并躺下让机器人治疗了伤口。

Hux顺便将晚餐安排在了房间里。宠物有些局促地看着士兵将一份份餐点摆到桌上，步伐扭捏地走到自己的位子坐下。Hux自顾自地抖开餐巾，用叉子将鲜嫩的肉块送进了嘴里。

Ben solo紧捏着餐具看着Hux。他抖动的嘴唇下仿佛掩藏了很多委屈，却又无法诉诸如口。只好用眼睛死死盯着Hux。

那模样可怜的让Hux发笑，他抬起餐巾掩饰地擦了一下唇角。指了指对方手边的罐子：“如果你不想吃这些，里面是营养剂。”

宠物疑惑而好奇地将罐子拿到了手里。他小心而谨慎地浅尝了一口，然后立刻恶心地吐了出来。

Hux偷笑着撇了撇嘴，“蛋白质的味道应该差不多吧？我以为你会已经习惯这种口味了。”

Ben抬起涨红的脸愤怒地看着Hux。

“要么喝营养剂，要么吃饭。”Hux摊摊手，“你总的选一样而不是把自己饿死。”

金属的钢叉猛地叉进了肉块，宠物凶狠地咬着肉块。任凭肉汁夹杂着里面的血液从嘴唇上流下来。

“不错。”Hux点点头，总算有了怪物该有的样子。

 


	2. Chapter 2

宠物的房间里多了很多零件和工具。

Hux对此感到满意，为这件事接下来的清闲。Snoke与他宠物间的教导事项并不值得将军耗费太多关注，SKB项目已经开始启动了，Hux将全部的注意力都投入了进去。

但Ben solo却没有按照Hux的计划走下去。

又一次常规觐见后，Hux在门口接到的是宛如尸体的宠物。

折断的手腕，脱臼的膝盖，腰腹上各种青紫的痕迹，干涸的精液几乎糊住了眼睛，还有电击留下的灼烧痕迹。浑身赤裸的身体清楚明白地记录着每一次暴力。他的屁股里甚至还插着一小截东西。

大概是一次失败的反抗，Hux厌恶地皱着眉猜想。

接着他发现Ben solo仍然清醒着，可以说是十分令人惊讶了。他剧烈地起伏着胸口，将疼痛忍耐在喉咙里。并且手里紧握着什么，即使在这种情况下也仍然没有放开。触碰和移动对现在的他来说来说都将是酷刑，Hux一边吩咐Phasma去准备巴克塔，一边蹲在宠物身边仔细检查。

红肿的眼睛偷偷注视着Hux，在将军看过去前又悄悄别开。Hux眯了眯眼睛，在对方地抖动中伸手摸到了小怪物的双腿间。“忍着点吧。”他捏住露出来的那一截，在一声闷哼中将塞在后穴的东西拽了出来。污浊的血液连着其它Hux不想关注的东西流了出来，但将军更好奇自己手上的玩意儿。

看上去像是一段未完成的光剑手柄。

大概是宠物前段时间的成果。他都没还看过呢，可惜了。

 

 

Ben solo在Phasma回来前，就在伤痛与失血中昏过去了。Hux脱下自己被污染的手套，将宠物紧拽在手里的东西扣了出来。

如他所想，是一块凯伯水晶。可惜已经裂开了，即使对方付出了两支指骨变形的代价。

Hux猜Snoke可能只是想逼疯自己骗来的宠物，使对方变成一只彻底丧失理智与自我的恶犬。这里面除了利用，也许还有某种报复。Hux没兴趣去挖掘了解，他只是觉得可惜。因为这种粗暴的手法注定培养不出好的武器。

Hux抿了抿嘴，第一次对宠物的存在开始认真思考。

也许他该插手了。将军把玩着手中的水晶，扫了眼前方紧闭的大门。既然对方都已经把机会送到他面前了。

Phasma适时地带着士兵与移动病床返回，下属们尽职地将Ben solo移上去向医疗室送去。

Hux踱着步子跟在后面，嘱咐了Phasma几句就离开了。

他该准备起来了。

 

 

Ben solo可以从医疗室离开后，再一次被Hux带回了房间。

不同的是他不再第一时间躲到角落，而只是如同丧失灵魂的人偶一般站在房间里。Hux打量着他脸上仍然残留的青紫，与扭紧的手指。不得不出声建议，“你的指骨需要保护，这样可不利于康复。”他指了指椅子，“坐下吧。”

宠物乖乖地挪动到座位上，让Hux暗自嘲讽Snoke那套看来也是有一丝用处的。“听说你醒来以后一直在找东西。”他示好地伸出手，“是这块水晶吗？”

Ben solo的眼睛里闪过一丝火花，直接用原力将水晶抢了过来。他欣喜地捏着水晶，却在发现上面的裂缝时再次黯淡了下来。

“我帮你做了检测，这是一块非常不错的水晶。”Hux坐到旁边的位子，并拿起桌上的信息板给对方，“你可以自己看看。”

宠物兴致缺缺地扫了一眼，就低头开始摆弄手里的水晶了。他不顾自己未愈的骨头，将手指扭在一起。

Hux将一切看在眼里，把手中的信息板重重扔在了桌上。

Ben solo被突来的怒气吓地一抖，他飞快地抬头瞄了Hux一眼后又重新低下了头。

“哼。”Hux冷笑了一声，“躺到床上去。”

这一次宠物终于正视Hux了，他的眼睛里闪烁着不可置信与难堪。

下一瞬间，眼泪就从里面流了出来。

 

 

Ben solo摇摇晃晃地站起来，任命又悲哀地向床走去。他回头看了Hux一眼，只得到了对方严厉的表情。他咬着嘴躺到床上，难过地闭上了眼睛。Hux上前摁住他那只受伤的手，从旁边的柜子里翻出早准备好的微型固定夹板。冰冷的金属贴到手指上时，宠物惊讶地睁开了眼睛。

当他搞明白Hux到底在做什么后，反而哭地更厉害了。

“如果你不想换只手，就最好养好它。”Hux一边摆弄着，一边教训着对方。“裂开的水晶也能用，只要能使能量输出稳定在一定数值住就行。但是传统的散热方式肯定不够，可以考虑从结构上改变形态。”Hux重新将信息版递回给Ben solo，“资料都在上面了，好好看。”

大个子红着脸点了点头，用手肘将信息版圈进怀里，很好地避开了受伤的指骨与手腕。Hux满意地点了点头，“坏掉的东西，也可以以另外的方式使用。”他看向那双小狗般的眼睛，勾着嘴角安抚地笑了笑。

“定居者要出一趟任务。”Hux继续透露着本不该告诉宠物的信息，“我们会离开总部几天，你自己在房间里休养吧。”

Ben solo立刻明白了Hux的意思，接下来他会暂时“安全”了。

 

 

Hux开始花大量的时间待在Ben solo的房间里，陪伴并指导对方制作光剑。作为一个在军事研发上拥有丰硕成果的人来说，他的每一条理论都可以轻易使Ben solo感到信服。

宠物在不知不觉间开始有了新的依赖，他小声地和对方讨论，紧张地在餐桌上挑食，并在制作到某个步骤失败时不安地看向Hux。

将军纵容了这个依赖。直到他们返回总部。

Snoke已经迫不及待见到自己养好伤的小宠物，并逗弄对方玩耍了。

Hux如同往常一样将对方送至最高领导面前，然后表情不变的把任务汇报完毕并转身离去。

宠物紧张地扭着自己的手指，但至少他已经学会了不要在这种时候去偷看Hux。

“让我感受你的原力。”

Snoke眯着眼考量着Ben solo，并开始调用原力压制对方。周围的红卫也一步步靠拢起来。

Hux平静地看了一眼大门关闭前的最后景象，扭头投入到工作中去。

 

 

Hux在门口接到了一只有些失望的宠物。

当看见Ben solo独自站在门口等他时，将军深感意料之中，又有些许预料之外。看来可敬的最高领导并没有他想象地那么残忍，为这只“弱小”的宠物保留了最后一点反抗的空间。

Hux走上去，示意对方跟上。

宠物两步冲到将军面前，想开口说点什么。但顾及到他们所在的地方和周围的人，又忍耐地咬住了嘴巴。Hux将一切收在眼里，越发坚信自己之前潜移默化的暗示开始起到作用了。

直到他们踏进电梯，除了Phasma不再有其它下属在旁。

宠物终于忍不住向将军邀功：“我掐断了其中一个人的脖子。”

他小声又兴奋地说着，眼睛一眨不眨地看着Hux。“虽然没有完全成功，但是我做到了。”

Hux眯起眼睛，矜持地点了点头。“不错。”

当他们谈论光剑与水晶的时候，Hux也诱导对方聊过一些关于他和Snoke之间的教导问题。

他并没有反驳或干脆地指出这里面显而易见的问题——Snoke只是想破坏掉Ben solo对自己力量的信心。他至少可以引导对方反抗的方式和方法。

而最简单的，莫不过是将愤怒释放给一个恰当的目标。

“也许你该考虑加强自己的体力。”Hux看向宠物，“再挑食下去，Phasma都能单手举起你了。”

Ben solo羞愧地低下了头。


	3. Chapter 3

。

Ben solo的光剑接近完成了。

接近的意思是：它已经完成，却从未在Hux面前被点亮过。

而它的主人为此暴躁紧张，特别是当Hux前来提醒他准备好第二日去觐见最高领导时。

“我希望你这次准备地足够完善。”Hux打量着他，直到Ben solo恼火地将桌面上所有工具扫到地上。将军挑着眉，捡起了落在脚边的十字剑柄。

“你在怕什么？”他看了眼剑柄上各种修改的痕迹，“能量过于不稳定会使零件的耗损率变高，留好维修口。也可以考虑下新材料，我会和研发部那边打声招呼。”Hux将剑柄放回到宠物面前，“你应该给准备一双手套，免的被自己的剑伤到。”

Ben solo从自己的臂弯里抬头看向Hux，手指用力掐着上臂。一副寻求帮助的模样。Hux好整以暇地坐在他旁边，为自己点上了一支烟。

“怎么？不想明天又被摁在地上操？”

宠物的脑袋立刻又埋了回去，引地Hux发笑。

“你被他们操硬过吗？”

Ben solo猛地站了起来，他的手里抓着光剑，愤怒地俯视着将军。

Hux吸了一口烟，打量着对方。表情在烟雾中有些模糊不清。“他们当然不会让你有机会了解什么是性，因为那单纯只是羞辱。”

Ben solo立刻踹翻了椅子。物体翻倒的巨响打断了Hux的话。

 

“坐到床上去。”Hux摁灭手中的烟，站了起来。他偏了偏脑袋，向Ben solo示意房间里那张标准而窄小的单人床。同时慢条斯理地摘掉了自己的手套。

宠物的呼吸声重了很多。像困在笼子里的虎，对铁栏外那块会招手的滴血鲜肉不知所措。

Hux轻笑了一声，主动走到床边继续看着对方。他极富耐心，同时充满信心。眨着眼睛等待着，直到小狗一步一步试探着走到了床边。他推了Ben solo一把，让慌乱的大个子坐倒在床沿，紧张不安地用手肘支撑着自己。

“放轻松。”Hux拉开他的裆部拉链，将手伸了进去。“只是性而已。”

他握住手中尚且疲软的事物，抚过敏感的头部。“羞涩的大家伙。”手指圈起来动了动，“和你的剑柄差不多。”

Ben solo毫无抵抗地咬着牙硬了。

Hux敷衍地半搂着宠物，让对方靠在自己肩膀上。他能感觉到抵在背上的拳头握地有多紧，以及他手中颤抖的器物。只是稍微用了点力，就让宠物忍不住咬住了肩膀的布料。那里很快就有了湿润的感觉。从抽泣的声音判断应该是眼泪吧，Hux又笑了笑。加快手中的速度让Ben solo泄了出来。

怀中的躯体在余韵中整个颤抖了起来。

Huo用带着白浊的手摸了摸宠物的脑袋，示意对方将腿抬起来打开。

他带着对方的手指拉开自己的裤裆，放到阴茎上。

“喏，我也硬了。”

将军转而将手指探向对方腿间更深的地方，“欢迎我进去吗？”

Ben solo僵了僵，腹部抖动着。但没让Hux等多久，就乖巧而主动地向后躺了下去。

“只是性而已。”Hux给了他一个安抚地表情，俯下身体开始用餐。

 

Hux在Ben solo的房间里待了一夜，直到他们该出发去觐见最高领袖。

他通知Phasma为自己送来一套新的制服，没什么顾忌地走进浴室洗了个澡。而宠物一直蜷缩在床尾，手指塞在自己的嘴里。直到将军打理好了自己的一切，并不耐烦地开始催促。他才缓慢地爬了起来，意识恍惚地开始穿着自己的黑袍。

Hux挑着眉看着对方自己将一身痕迹掩盖在衣服下，并不打算提醒对方这样可不是什么明智之举。

他甚至好心地询问，“要带上你的作品吗？”他示意被冷落在桌面上的光剑，Ben solo撇了一眼，摇了摇头。

所以，他还是没有信心。Hux了然地想着，或许他已经失去信心了。

那么，这只小怪物会变成什么样呢？一个破碎，撕裂，不稳定的……将军突然愉快了起来。

希望Snoke今天的教学不会让彼此失望。

Hux垂下眼，将Ben solo送进了那间巨大的殿堂。

他看着对方一步步走进去，高大的背影渐渐变得单薄渺小。然后被一群猎食者包围住。

这一次的觐见特别长。

Hux的工作计划因此被打乱了节奏，并不得不提前结束了一个会议去接宠物。

红甲近卫已经在门口等了一会儿，并不时用脚尖逗弄躺在地上剧烈抖动地Ben solo。他浑身赤裸，布满青紫痕迹。Hux走近时，听见他们笑骂着称呼对方“小母狗”。他还看到对方腿间的阴茎仍半硬着，一点点吐着稀薄的精液。像极了被注射某种烈性药剂后的情况。

他们抬头看了Hux一眼，用某种心照不宣的眼神。

“下次让他洗干净了再来。”对方轻蔑的语气只换到了Hux面无表情的回应，红发的将军甚至无所谓地耸了耸肩。近卫们又笑出了声，“叫人抬回去吧。”

Ben solo藏在黑发下的眼睛看了Hux一眼，又闭上了。

 

Phasma直接扛着体型过大的宠物扔进了浴室，她向Hux行礼后就自觉退出了房间。

Hux无聊地坐在外面抽烟等着Ben solo。直到里面的哭泣声大到水流也掩盖不住，然后变成愤怒地嘶吼。将军敲了敲金属的门框，提醒对方：“闹够了就出来。”

回应他的是一声巨响。

Hux撇了撇嘴，走过去靠在门框上。浴室被搞的一塌糊涂，像用爆能枪扫射过一样。

“你被他们操硬了。”将军叼着烟肯定地说到，“你自己硬的还是他们让你硬了？然后你求着他们让你射了？像昨天晚上一样？”

将脸埋在膝盖里的Ben solo抬起了头，脸上混合着羞耻、愤怒又无措的表情。那双被Hux定义为小狗的眼睛混合着血丝与泪水，牢牢盯着俯视他的将军。

“看来都有了。所以你弄清楚了吗？那群红卫——”Hux嗤笑了一声，“他们是真的在教导你吗？”

Hux君高临下地审问着他。

“最高领袖——”

“滚开！”

Ben solo打断了他。他吼着，脸因为愤怒而扭曲。浴室内的碎片颤动着，并失去重力而悬浮起来。

Hux眯着眼上前了一步，Ben solo却突然暴起扑了过来。

两人重重撞击在地上。盛怒中的宠物压制在将军身上，抓着Hux光滑的制服衣领。

“闭嘴！”

Hux咬牙忍住了嘴里的血腥味，深吸了一口气。

“蠢货。”

未启用的光剑剑柄立刻飞冲进了Ben solo的手里。

“杀了我啊？”Hux不屑地笑了起来，“然后继续趴在Snoke面前当一条母狗。”

将军添了舔嘴里的血沫，将一口唾沫吐在了原力怪物的脸上。

Ben solo猛地抓着他撞向地面，过大的力度使Hux有了片刻的晕眩。接着身上一轻，压制消失。Hux听见又一声巨响，是门被破坏的声音。

等将军恢复视线后，Ben solo已经不见了。

紧接着，舰内的警报响起。

Hux翻身撑起自己，大声笑了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

ben solo恍惚地走进snoke的大厅，直到被摁在地上时都还没有彻底从昨晚的性事中清醒过来。

直到他穿上没多久的衣服被扒开，围着他的红卫们古怪地笑了起来。

“竟然自己偷吃了啊！”

ben solo茫然地抬起视线，完全不明白对方这句话的意思。然后屁股上被重重地拍了一巴掌，将他的心思终于拉回到即将发生的事情。ben悄悄握紧手指，屏住了呼吸。

“哼！”Snoke不满地站了起来，加大了压制的原力程度。仿佛一块巨石砸在ben的脑袋上，让他死死贴着地面。“你太让我失望了！”他锤击着扶手，用精神狠狠地碾压着自己的学徒。

ben几乎陷入窒息。这让他没有听清红卫向最高领袖呈献的建议。

直到脖子上被注射进了某种药剂，snoke对他的压制才稍稍放开一些。

ben陷入迷茫，他还未完全明白今日不同的状况与接下来的处境。

而红卫们已经抬来了某种临时拼凑的古怪器械将他安置了上去。

金属项圈被扣上脖子的时候，ben终于感觉不妙了。他立刻察觉到那是原力抑制器，紧接着手脚都被扣上了。他跪爬在地上，手和脖子的项圈因为磁力紧紧吸在一起并固定在地上的装置上，脚腕也同样被固定，使跪着的双腿拉开到了最大。

ben紧张不已地开始出汗，甚至后知后觉的发现有液体从后穴里流了出来。

红卫们又笑了起来，并放肆了许多。

“他还夹着不少货呢！”又有手掌拍打在屁股上，很快使带着指印的臀肉变成一片红肿。“昨天找谁偷喂你了啊？”有人蹲在ben面前，拍打着他的脸。

Snoke撇了他们一眼，起身离开了房间。也顺便撤掉了加筑在ben身上的原力压制。

反正ben也没有任何反抗机会了。

 

衣服被撕开去除，ben浑身赤裸地趴在地上。但他却不觉得寒冷，甚至有一丝燥热在下腹盘旋。原本紧绷的腰部开始抖动起来，连带腹部也又了明显的收缩起伏。

“起反应了。”有人招呼着，戴着盔甲的手毫不客气地捏了捏腿间脆弱的性器，冰冷而坚硬的表面硌疼了ben。他下意识咬住嘴唇，却紧接着惊恐地发现。他的阴茎翘了起来。

“硬了唷。”圈着他阴茎的手又紧了紧，力度不小。明明十分疼痛却让阴茎肿大地更明显了。ben慌乱地眨了咋眼，终于反应过来自己刚才被注射了什么东西。

原本以为热度上涌而泛红的脸瞬间惨白。

红卫们却盯着他翘起的阴茎哈哈哈笑了起来。

“这次我们就好好照顾一下前面的小家伙。”说着，手就狠狠地捏了下去。ben腰腹一软，一声闷哼从喉咙里窜出。被他死死压在唇间。快感和眼泪的双重打击瞬间让他红了眼眶。

他不由想起hux握住他时，是如何温柔地用手指抚摸着柱身。细致到他能用用自己最敏感地部位体会到对方指尖的细茧。还有轻声在他耳边安慰的话语：“只是性而已。”

却又有手指粗暴地捅进了后穴，抠挖着其中残留的液体。

眼泪瞬间就不受控制的流了出来。ben立刻将手指塞进嘴里用力咬下去，才没有发出难堪的声音。

但他的身体却不受控制地热了起来，腰腹一点点软下去，再也聚不起力量。悬垂的阴茎翘起。在冰冷的空气中摇摇晃晃找不到方向。

他彻底成了一只被围在狼群中待宰的羊。

 

身后被捅进去的时候，ben几乎将自己的手指咬断。他闭紧了眼睛僵硬着身体，想要忽略身后那撕裂的疼痛。脑子里却不受控制地想起hux的声音：“欢迎我进去吗？”他想起对方的手指一点点地描绘着入口，然后用拇指按压着。“放轻松，不用绷那么紧。”对方浅浅地戳进一个手指头，让他适应地含着。“如何？我可以进去吗？”ben记得自己缩在hux怀中点头，紧张地每根脚趾都蜷在了一起。但对方只是揉着他僵硬的脖子，不断地说。“放松，放松一些。”然后缓缓地将整根手指都送了进去，慢慢地打着转。一点也不似现在在他身后横冲直撞的人，痛地他手脚发凉。

身后的人没费什么功夫就射了进去，然后拍打着ben的屁股退了出来。

“满足了吗？小母狗。”他们掐着他的腰和大腿，“自己悄悄偷吃，现在还不赶紧夹紧一点？”

说完又纷纷大笑了起来，“嫌不够？”又有手指捅进去搅了搅，“今天让你吃个够。”

又有人捅了进去，并连带了握住ben的阴茎。

他下意识地缩紧了臀部的肌肉，换来一声大力的拍打。

“对了，好好夹住了。”又捏了捏手中的性器，享受着ben因为疼痛而紧锁带来的快感，并趁放松的那一刻退出，然后再次粗暴地冲进去。

ben整个腰都在这冲击下反折到极限。

可是被强行固定的四肢让他无法发抗分毫。

 

ben的喉咙里开始发出各种呜咽与闷吼，腹部同时窜起的热度和疼痛正在搅糊他的大脑。他模模糊糊间想着hux教导他的，关于如何迎合进入自己体内的阴茎。“放松一些让我进去，然后收紧。对，就是这样。现在我会慢慢退出来，别急别用力。再慢慢放松，对，就是这样。干的很好。然后我会再进来，像这样。别怕，别后退。对，现在开始收紧，唔不错。咬紧我。就是这样。”彼时Hux摸着ben的头发，声音稳定地如同指导他制作光剑。“学的很好，就是这个节奏。”Hux掐着他的腰，“让我们加快一些。”他架着ben折起的双腿，把膝盖向肩膀压去。他的臀部渐渐整个腾空了起来。“学会用腰部的力量，腹部的力量。”Hux俯在他耳边，呼吸变重了一些。“就是这样，再来一次。”体内的撞击更深入了一些，“很好，你做的很好。”

“Hux……”ben悄悄喊了出来。

“嘿！瞧他开始主动吸了！”一声招呼打断了ben的思路，“操！真他妈爽！”

ben刹时僵硬。一个重重的地巴掌紧接着拍打在他的大腿上，“继续啊！小母狗！你不是喜欢吗？”

ben的腿抖了起来，他想反驳但腰部却是控制不住的酸软。我没有喜欢！他在心里默念，不是这样的！围着他的人却不管他的想法，不客气地拍打着臀部，掐着他的腰，凶狠地顶着他。又有手圈住了下面，并捏着他的囊袋。射精的欲望瞬间冲上大脑，让他猛地收紧了身体。

“操！夹地真紧！”

同时拇指用力地摁住马眼堵住了ben发泄的出口。

无处可去的快感猛然回击，使ben下意识扭动起腰来。

“哈！看这骚货！”笑声响了起来，ben更加羞愧委屈。

不是这样的。他在心里默念，恨意和愤怒也在胸口堆积起来。不是这样的。

红卫们却不理会，有人跪坐在他面前，调高了固定着项圈的装置，捏开ben的嘴将自己送了进去。对方拍打着他的脸颊，拉扯着他的头发。直接捅进了喉咙里，也将所有不甘与痛苦堵了回去。

 

“你学的很快，也很好。”射进ben体内的hux趴在对方身上，笑着表扬了对方。他享受了一会对方内部的温暖，才慢慢地揉弄着对方的臀肉退出来。然后自然而然地也看见了挺立在对方腿间的器物。

“呵。”他笑了一声，然后用手指轻轻弹了弹红肿的阴茎。“我把你操硬了？”

ben羞愧地红了脸，低下头夹住腿。并想要伸手遮住自己的耻处。

Hux却拦着他，“这是正常的反应。”他替ben握住，“没什么好羞耻的，这很正常。”手指搓揉着甚少被触碰的地方，Ben很快就颤抖着哼哼起来。

“这就是性，只是性而已。”

Hux底下身子，给了ben一个安抚的眼神。然后将头埋进了对方腿间。

ben差点失声叫了出来，好在他下意识将手指塞进了嘴里。

温暖、湿热的口腔，Hux总是说着安抚他话语的嘴唇，还有发出好听声音的舌头。灵活地、柔软地正包裹着他！包裹着它！

ben彻底僵硬在了床上，虽然双腿间的巨大快感使他万分想蜷紧整个身体缩成一团。但他不可以，因为hux的脑袋——hux正含着他。

一波波的眼泪从眼眶里涌了出来，Ben捂着嘴，脚背绷直到极限蹬着床沿。腰不由自主顶了顶。Hux察觉后笑了一声，ben立刻紧张地更不敢动了。同时Hux口腔中正在为他做的事情也越发清晰了起来。少顷，Ben就觉得自己要泄出来了。他有些窘迫地动了动腰，Hux也顺势抬起头，换手覆盖了上去。“怎么样？”他询问对方，一边揉弄着手中的物事。ben盯着他红润起来的嘴唇，张红了脸说不出话。hux了然地笑了笑，技巧地捏了捏对方沉甸甸的囊袋。

ben在自己小声的尖叫中射在了hux手里。

他即欢愉，又羞愧，更多的却是快感和意犹未尽。

“第一次被咬？”Hux继续把玩着ben的事物，将手中的液体尽数摸在两侧大腿的肌肤上。ben点点头，根本不敢开口回答。怕自己脱口而出的就是羞耻的话语。

“舒服吗？”

ben再次点头。Hux也眯起眼睛，“你看，这就是性。没那么可怕。”

他推了推ben，让他向后躺到床上去。自己则从上衣口袋中掏出烟点上，也爬到床上。

他分开ben合拢地膝盖，将自己的胯部贴在对方大腿内侧的肌肤上。滚烫的温度让ben吓了一跳，忍不住缩起脖子和身体。

“我又硬了。”Hux吸了口烟，平淡地宣布着自己胯下的情况。

ben脸上的血色蔓延到了胸口，他用手肘撑着自己移动，并主动将腿圈在了hux腰上。

“真乖。”hux叼着烟调整好他们的姿势，“那我不客气了。”

 

ben从药效中清醒过来的时候，已经躺在觐见室门外的地上了。抑制环虽然已经摘掉了，但他的四肢却依旧酸软无力。甚至整个身体仍然下意识颤抖着，腰腹也几乎完全失去了知觉。那些疼痛与狂乱的快感仿佛一个很遥远的梦一样，隔了很远。但ben知道，它们只是藏起来了。像过去的他一样，总是喜欢藏在一些黑暗而不易被发现的角落里。安静地等待着。

然后在某一刻，猛地爆发出来。

“怎么还没来？”

红卫的声音打断了ben的思路。

“再等等吧，Hux将军在开会。”

“没想到将军阁下也会对这只小母狗感兴趣。”

“毕竟是那位的血脉，呵。”

“没错，够劲够骚。哈哈！”

“你说是不是他主动向对方撅屁股的？”

“谁知道呢！母狗配杂犬，不是正好？”

“太对了！”

其中一人甚至蹲了下来，并捏了捏ben的下巴。“小母狗，最喜欢吃谁的屌啊？”

ben看了他一眼，闭上了眼睛。唯有紧握的手指泄露着他的情绪。

“问你话呢！”对方暴躁起来，另一人却拉住了他。“别惹事。”

他用眼神示意对方，毕竟不在最高领袖座下，且抑制器也已经取下了。

“哼！”对方站了起来，正好Hux的身影也从电梯间出现。“小母狗！”对方啐了一口，看向年轻将军的方向。

ben也睁眼看向对方，脑子里却突然想起昨晚hux在事后突然讲的话。

“性就是只是这样。欲望，本能而已。而你……”他顿了顿，“你每次被他们摁在地上，得到什么了？”

“你的导师用这种羞辱让你意识到自己的弱小，然后呢？”

然后呢？

ben闭上眼睛，为什么不敢点亮新的光剑呢？

 

原力的黑暗面，你真的领悟到了吗？


	5. Chapter 5

Hux一边听着Phasma关于舰内损坏的报告，一边在镜子里打量被自己咬破的嘴角。

他用愈合喷雾处理完伤口并整理好头发，确认一切完美后询问自己的副手。

“然后呢？”将军带上手套，“他干掉那些红卫后去哪儿了？”

“停留在原地与士兵僵持不下。”

“最高领袖呢？”

“让您尽快带他去觐见。”

“唔。”Hux理了理袖口，“通知对方了吗？”

“通知了。因为设备损毁无法直接将最高领袖的投影播放，尚不确定是否会接受。目前仍维持着最高警戒。”

“走。”Hux示意下属给自己披上大衣，“去看看他是不是真的变成疯狗了。”

很快，将军就从Phasma所带领的警戒圈中看见了如同野兽般，赤裸地半俯在一地尸体中喘息的Ben solo。

红色的十字型光刃像在他手中燃烧似的。

Hux眯起眼睛，想起了第一次见到对方的模样。裹着巨大斗篷站在荒漠中的身影，如同幽魂。

而此刻，灰暗的阴影中孵化出了身带毁灭烈焰的恶魔

Hux满意的勾起嘴角。

“最高领袖召见你。”

Ben solo抬起头，凶狠的目光锁定红发的将军。

Hux挥手让士兵解除警戒，并示意Phasma将早准备好的袍子交给他。

“还站的起来吗？”他伸出手。

Ben solo摇摇晃晃地站起来，向前踏出一步，踩在某块碎肉上。

“我在门口等你。”Hux将衣服扔给他，转身带着其它人退了出去。

 

Ben solo踏着一串红色脚印走出来时，多余的士兵已经退下了。Hux淡定地抽着烟，对才发生的暴行漠不关心。而Phasma则一如既往地沉默，站在Hux身后忠诚守卫着。

Ben看了他们一眼，就低下了头。他身上的袍子穿地仓促而凌乱，裸露的脚趾不自在地蜷着。

他到是知道自己做了坏事，Hux心想。还乖乖摆出了一副等待惩戒的样子。

“还能走吗？”他打量着宠物腿上的伤口，暗附那群红卫也并不是真的有名无实。Ben solo诧异地扫了将军一眼，咬着唇点了点头。

“见最高领袖前先去躺医疗室。”Hux直接作出了决定，“让Phasma扶你一把，顺便给你找双鞋。”他率先走向前面，复又回头看了Ben solo一眼。

“光剑不错。”

原本颤颤惊惊地宠物立刻抬起了头，面色流露出一抹欣喜。大约是直接把那句评价听成了干得不错，并当作成称赞。这让他没有拒绝Phasma的帮忙，甚至带上几分急切地跟在将军身后。

连带之后的觐见也出乎了Ben solo的意料。

Snoke嘉奖了他。

最高领袖正式赋予了宠物身份与权利，并准备了一份特别的礼物。

他有些不知所措地抱着怀中的黑箱，激动地颤抖起来。

Hux垂着眼目睹了整个过程，安静而低调地候在一旁。

 

当他们退出大殿时，Ben solo却突然站住了。

Hux有些疑惑地看向宠物，却发现对方脸上的表情正在酝酿着一股愤怒。视线扫到跟随在他们身后那两名处于警戒状态的红卫，Hux突然明白了什么。

原力，呵。

“你可以让Phasma帮你拿会儿。”他提醒对方，并非常有自知之明地后退了一些。

Ben solo犹豫了几秒，就同意了将军的建议。

战斗结束地很快，只不过宠物再次弄脏了自己。他有些兴奋又失落地捏着自己的光剑，惴惴不安地看向Hux。那上面正冒着细小的火花，显然暂时不能再发挥出正常功效了。

他已经尝到了暴力的甜头，Hux想。但还不够。

“我们可以慢慢改进。”他安抚着对方，“挨个尝试那些新材料的耐用性。”

Ben solo点了点头，顿时抛弃了不安并将自己制造的尸体理所当然地扔在身后。

他甚至用一种略带幸福的表情，从Phasma手中接回了箱子，并慎重地抱进怀里。

像得到巨大糖果的孩童。

啊，对。他已经不再是Ben solo了。

他刚才在Snoke面前给自己取了一个新的名字。

Kylo Ren。

 

Kylo Ren的新房间依旧在定局者上，身份却是和原来大不相同。

不但获得了指挥官的头衔，还拥有了差不多和Hux一样高的权限。

这稍微令Hux有些不满，毕竟对方什么都不了解，也什么都不懂。所以他安排Phasma多跟着点儿宠物，做他自由时的看守员以确保对方不会影响一切正常进行。

将军仍然常常去找宠物共同进餐，以提供各种新型光剑材料的名义。

那把十字剑日趋完美，如同Kylo Ren本人一样。

他被Hux带到了战场，近距离接触单方面暴力地血腥碾压。Phasma也在授意下，总是反复地向对方确认问询那些歼灭命令是否执行。

他们也仍然上床。

Hux只是说了一句“难道你要惧怕这种事？”就让Kylo Ren主动躺到了床上。而事后对方驾驶着战机将某星球上的目标轰成了宇宙尘埃。

他甚至刻意用羞辱地姿势进入对方，享受着宠物脸上愤恨又羞耻的表情。他知道对方正在被记忆与快感撕扯折磨着，像一艘航行在风暴中的船。然后他还会在床事后恰到好处地提供一个战场，使对方得以宣泄出自己压抑的情绪。

这让Kylo Ren一步步走向了Hux想要的方向。

一个只会用力量发泄愤怒的废物。

 

Kylo Ren主动向Snoke提出寻找天行者下落时，已经距离他的到来有很长一段时间了。

曾经总是低着头的宠物，已经高大到足以轻易给人压迫感。他为自己戴上漆黑的面具与斗篷，主动在战场上击杀抵抗军——同时也包括反抗他的属下。虽然常常毁坏公共设备这一点会偶尔让Hux头疼外，一切都令将军本人满意。

大量的死亡被堆积在Kylo脚下。血液与尸体围绕着将他送上自大的宝座，并赋予了他暴躁的勋章。就像他在床上所表现地那样，被操进去时兴奋到发抖，面对自己肿胀地阴茎却又忍不住发怒。他的情绪总是过高过快地起伏，绷成了极细的丝线。

而Hux正好整以暇地牵扯着一端，与另一头的施力者Snoke进行着看不见地较量。

他们都想完全掌握这只日渐凶悍的野兽，将其收服成一只专属自己的宠物。

Snoke用黑暗原力诱惑着Kylo Ren，对他宣扬那些他力量值得匹配的权力。但同时又竖起座座高塔强调着彼此悬殊的差别与地位的高低，设置出漫长的前进道路来击打对方的自信。

而Hux则会抚摸对方的头发，并允许他蜷缩在自己臂膀下小憩。他不用说什么，直接带Kylo Ren去目睹各种各样暴力征服的场景。他不着痕迹地捧着宠物。将他送上万众瞩目的高台，并给予他凌驾万物地错觉。

所以Kylo Ren第一次反驳将军那一刻，Hux的愉悦来地比愤怒还要快。

就要快了，他想。一切就要完成了。

因为他的目标不只是听话小狗，而是会噬主的怪物。

而怪物应失去理智。

 

当那一天到来时，当他在Snoke尸体前被Kylo Ren掐住脖子的那一刻发生时。

Hux想：他赢了。

而这所有一切，正是养虎为患的乐趣。


End file.
